


Temptaions

by Avenging_corgi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, CEO AU, Cock Slut, Collars, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Abuse, Past Prostitution, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in creative places, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Zee is a Dom, d/s contracts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_corgi/pseuds/Avenging_corgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realtor CEO Millionaire Zdeno Chara needs a new temp and personal assistant for his office after his last one quit unexpectedly, his secretary hires David, a former stripper, prostitute and college drop out living in a dump with his best friend and sometimes lover William. A drunken hookup and teasing leads to denial, feelings and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Job, New Things

“I hired a new temp for you, like you asked, sir.” Emily said, looking down at the folder in her arms instead of her boss. “He should be coming in soon.” She added, setting the folder on his huge oak desk.

 

Zdeno looked up from the Mac desktop computer and nodded, “Thank you, you can go.” He said, waving his hand and going back to the contract he was looking over for his newest clients.

 

Emily left his office and went back down the hall to her desk in front of the elevators. On the 15 th floor of a skyscraper in Boston, they had an amazing view of the North End and the river. She went back to working, taking messages, he had told her earlier not to bother him with calls, as he was working on finishing the contract for a huge house sale that was supposed to close tomorrow.

 

Zdeno looked up from his computer ten minutes later when the storm that rolled in the night before finally broke and started pouring. Lightning streaked the sky and thunder clapped hard, nearly rattling the tempered glass windows.

 

He stood, his back and knees cracked loudly as he stood and stretched, his left knee throbbing as he walked out of his office after grabbing his jacket, cellphone and keys from his desk. “I’m heading out to get lunch; I’ll be back in an hour.” He said, shoving his phone into the pocket of his slacks right as the door to the elevators dinged open.

 

David looked up from the email on his iPhone and felt like he had been slugged in the gut when he saw the _huge_ man standing at the front desk with a black pea coat slung over his arm. The black button-up he was wearing strained over his shoulders and hugged his wide chest. “ _Holy_ _shit_ ,” David thought as he stepped off the elevator, pushing his wet hair back from his eyes.

 

“Sorry I’m late, there was a wreck and I couldn’t get through traffic.” He said, shaking the water out of his hair.

 

“You must be David, its nice to meet you.” Emily said, standing up and adjusting her snug blouse. David shook her hand politely and smiled, his eyes staying on her face. “This is Zdeno, the boss.” She said when he released her hand and looked up at the dark haired man standing there looking at him with intense green eyes. He had scars on his upper lip, across the bridge of his crooked nose, under his right eye and between his eyebrows.

 

“David Pastrnak.” He said holding out his hand. The big man, Zdeno, grabbed his hand in a firm shake and David’s eyes widened slightly at the size of it.

 

“Zdeno Chara.” He said, surprising David with his thick Slovak accent. “I’ll be back in an hour.” He said, releasing David’s hand and heading towards the elevator and hitting the garage button.

 

“So what do I do?” David asked once the doors closed. Emily looked deflated that David wasn’t attracted to her.

 

“Your desk is down the hall outside his office. There is a list of numbers on your desk that I wrote down that you need to program in your phone and email addresses you need to do that with too.” She said, pointing down the hallway with a huff. She adjusted her chest and David glanced over, he’d seen better tits on a Barbie.

 

“Thank you.” He said, pulling off his jacket and heading down to his new desk, setting his messenger bag down and sitting in the chair.

 

After adding the numbers into his contacts and setting up his computer he stretched and looked at his watch when his stomach growled loudly. He had forgotten to eat breakfast and didn’t even think about lunch, he just wanted to be on time.

 

He looked up from his screen when a folder was slapped down on his desk, making him jump. “He wants you to go over these and get back to the clients ASAP.” Emily snapped before walking off, her hips swaying. David rolled his blue eyes and shoved his hair out of his eyes for the millionth time that day -he really needed a haircut- as he opened the folder and picked up the desk phone.

 

Zdeno parked his Dodge Challenger Hellcat in his parking space and unfolded himself from the supple leather seat and went to the elevator. When he got to the 15 th floor and got off the elevator he adjusted his cufflinks and straightened his back, rising to his full height and walking past the desk, holding out his hand for his messages.

 

As he flipped through them he walked to his office, pausing in front of the door when he heard a low growl. He glanced over at David who had a hand over his stomach, “Sorry about that, I didn’t eat breakfast…” David said with a faint blush staining his tanned cheeks.

 

“Order something and have it delivered.” Zdeno said before pushing into his office and leaving it cracked open. He hung his jacket up and ran a hand over his short hair and sat down at his desk again. The expensive leather chair groaned when it accepted his weight. He heard David order from the Chinese place down the block as he looked over the new offers on his desk.

 

Hours past and he looked up from his notes, seeing David picking up his bag, his black slacks pulling tight over his shapely ass. Zdeno looked away and flushed, feeling his ears and the back of his neck burn. He cannot believe he was just checking out the new temp. Who was male! He wasn’t even into guys!

 

“I’m heading out.” David said, poking his head in, pushing his hair back yet again.

 

“Alright, see you tomorrow.” Zdeno said, swallowing hard.

 

David sauntered out and pulled his coat on, walking past the dark front desk and taking the elevator down to the lobby before hailing a cab. Once he got back to his rundown apartment he sighed, maybe with his first paycheck he could start saving up for a new, better place with thicker walls. He unlocked the multiple deadbolts and slipped inside, flipping the locks again and leaning heavily against the door.

 

“How was work?” William asked, looking up from his textbook.

 

“Jesus Christ!” David yelped, nearly jumping out of his skin. Willie giggled, pushing his floppy blond hair out of his bright blue eyes, “Sorry, I thought you saw me. I brought food home for dinner. I have to head out again after I finish this chapter.” He said taking a sip from his water bottle.

 

“Work was fine. My boss is like seven feet tall.” He said heading into their shared bedroom and stripping out of his only good suit, hanging it up in the closet before pulling on a pair of old hockey sweats and a ratty Pats hoodie.

“Was he hot?” Willie asked when David reemerged. The younger boy shrugged, “He wasn’t David Beckham if that’s what you mean.” Willie rolled his eyes and closed his textbook, standing up and going into the kitchen, grabbing a power bar and shoving it in the side pocket of his backpack.

“I’ll be back late.” He said, kissing David on the cheek before leaving their apartment.Zdeno came in early two weeks later, he had to meet with a client and he slept like shit the night before, making his morning run drain him faster than it normally would. He checked his watch,  _ 7 _ : _ 59am _ as he exited the elevator and headed straight for his office.

 

A half hour later there was a knock on his office door, “Come in” he called, rubbing the back of his neck. David came in and walked straight over to his desk, setting a Dunkin’ cup on his desk.

 

“Emily told me how you like your tea, so I picked one up for you.” He said, sipping from his own cup. Zdeno’s eyes widened, “Wow, thank you.” He said and David nodded.

 

“You’re welcome, and your client is in the conference room waiting for you.” He said sweetly before walking out, leaving the door open. He bent down and picked a pen off the floor, knowing how good his ass looked in his slacks.

 

Zdeno stared and shook his head before standing up and going into the conference room, holding back a yawn as he drank the tea that David got him. He smiled, it was exactly how he liked it.

That night David left before he realized he had forgotten his keys in his desk, he ran back up to the elevator and back to the office. “I don’t fucking want you, my divorce was finalized two months ago. I’m not looking for a relationship again.” Zdeno growled from his office as David reached his desk. David jumped and dropped his keys on the floor when the door opened. He bent to pick them up as Zdeno came out of his office, looking pissed.

 

“Sorry, I forgot my keys.” He said, picking them up and pocketing them, letting his eyes linger on the pale skin exposed by Zdeno’s open collar.

 

“It’s alright, drive safe.” Zdeno said, pulling his suit jacket on.

 

David came in the next day and set the papers he had printed off for Zdeno on his desk and was leaving when his boss walked in. “Good morning David.” He said, glancing up from his phone.

 

“’Morning, sir,” David said, licking his lips, still tasting the coffee Willie made him when he woke up. He blinked when Zdeno followed the movement and smirked, “See something you like?” he asked, licking his lips again.

 

“What?” Zdeno asked, shaking his head.

“Right…” David said, rolling his eyes and walking out. Later that day when he went to go pick up lunch for everyone Zdeno asked if he had his own car, when David said no he was given a set of keys stamped with the Dodge logo.

 

“Mine is the black Challenger downstairs. You can take it and go get food. Use the black key.” He said, throwing the keys at David from the other side of the conference table.

 

David got down to the parking garage and saw the Challenger and gasped. He unlocked it and slid in, moving the seat forward and buckling in, “Holy shit.” He breathed as the engine turned over.

 

When he got back to the building he was more than half hard from the purr of the engine as he got out and grabbed the food, locking it and adjusting himself in his slacks in the elevator. He walked into the conference room and set the food on the empty space left on the table.

 

“Here are your keys.” David said, handing them back to Zdeno as he leaned over the plans in front of himself.

 

David knelt to tie his shoe after they were all told to go home, he glanced up and saw Zdeno’s reflection in the glass, “Like what you see, sir?” David asked, reaching into his back pocket for his phone as his slacks smoothed out over his pert ass.

 

“I’m not into boys, Pastrnak.” Zdeno growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Good, I’m not a boy, I’m 21.” He said standing and turning to face his boss.

 

“Dick doesn’t do it for me.” Zdeno said firmly, straightening to his full height.

 

“Fine, I guess I’ll have to find someone else to fuck me.” David said with a pout as he left the office and licked his lips again before sliding his hand into his pocket and grinning like a shit when Zdeno’s gaze dropped to his groin.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ , David?!” Willie exclaimed when David told him what he did.

 

“What? I want him to want me.” David said innocently, digging into his box macaroni and cheese. Willie let out an exasperated sigh, “Fine. I’m going to the club if you need me.” He said, leaving quickly.

David looked at Willie’s textbooks on the coffee table and his work papers beside it, he finished eating and went into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and climbing into bed. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, letting his mind wander.

 

He thought of being bent over Zdeno’s desk, flipping open the lube and pushing one finger into his ass with no warning. He moaned and added a second finger, imagining his fingers were Zdeno’s as he pressed his fingers against his prostate and wrapped his free hand around the thick red dildo he had shoved under his pillow as he rolled onto his knees.

“Fuck,” he whimpered as the fantasy shifted to Zdeno pushing inside him, bare _. Splitting him open and fucking him deep and hard, wrapping that huge hand around his throat and pulling him back. Growling in his ear, “you little fucking slut. You’re so easy for this aren’t you? So open for me, so wet.” Zdeno growled as he bit into the side of David’s neck. David moaned and tried to fuck himself back on Zdeno’s dick before his boss shoved his hips into the desk and his dick dragged over the slick surface of his desk. _

_ “Fuck me please, I need to come.” David whined, fingers grasping the far edge of the heavy desk. _

 

The fantasy fizzled out when David imagined Zdeno coming deep inside him and came all over his fist and the sheets beneath his body. He cursed in Czech and flopped onto his stomach, feeling the dildo still deep inside his ass, but he was too lazy to pull it out. He was so warm, he curled up and yawned hard, his eyes drifting shut.

 

Willie came home hours later, kicking off his shoes and going into the bedroom, seeing David laying there on his stomach, the base of the huge red dildo was sticking out of his ass. Willie sighed and went over to the bed, pulling the dildo out of David’s ass slowly, taking it into the bathroom and cleaned it off before storing it in the bedside drawer and grabbing a damp towel to clean the lube off of David’s thighs and ass before rolling him over when he protested.

 

“You’re the one that fell asleep without cleaning yourself off, dumbass.” Willie grumbled, wiping off his stomach and soft cock.

 

David whined and curled up under his blanket, “’m cold.” He mumbled when Willie finally joined him in bed.

 

Willie woke up to David panting hard and then something warm on his hip. “What the  _ fuck _ ?!” Willie exclaimed when he realized David had just come in his sleep. David woke up and jerked, “Fuck my life.” David whined.

 

“What were you dreaming about?” Willie asked, yanking the blanket away from the come so it didn’t get on their only clean blanket. David went red and hid his face in his pillow. “David.” Willie growled.

 

“I was dreaming about my boss fucking me alright?!” David snapped, glaring at the blond beside him.

 

“You’ve got it bad.” Willie said as David hid his face again. “You’re also going to be late. You don’t have time to shower if you plan on getting to work on time.” He added as David leapt out of their bed and struggled into his suit.

 

“Fuck, fuck, he’s going to kill me.” David whimpered, pulling his suit jacket on and running out of the apartment after he got his socks and shoes on.

 

When he got to the office Zdeno was leaning against the desk, “Did you forget I asked you to be here early?” he asked, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Sorry, I overslept and forgot to set an alarm.” He said in a rush. “Just let me grab my-” Zdeno lifted a huge hand.

“No need. Go find Emily and tell her to hold all of my calls for the rest of the day. I have a list of errands I need you to run while I go meet this new relator.” Zdeno said, pulling a piece of paper from his suit jacket and holding it out.

 

David bent over his desk, trying to reach his pencil when he heard a sharp inhale from behind him. He finally got his fingers around the pencil and straightened, turning to see Zdeno staring at him. “What can I help you with?” David asked, collecting the papers off his desk.

“Did you get everything I asked?” He asked, crossing his arms as David ran a hand through his hair.

“Yes I did, everything, your suit is hanging in your office, the flowers you ordered were sent to the house and I dropped your other suit off to be cleaned.” He said, feeling the aftermath of his not wearing underwear and not cleaning himself up after coming that morning. His dick chafed and every single time he moved he wanted to rub off on something.

 

“Good.” Zdeno said, going into his office and closing the door.

 

Months passed and the Christmas party rolled around, David was dancing with Willie and watched as Zdeno disappeared with Ashley from accounting down the hall.

 

“I’m going to get another drink, want one?” David asked, turning to look at Willie. The blond nodded, “Please,” he said, cheeks flushed. David went over to the bar and got two Rum and Cokes before going back over to Willie, draining his glass and setting it down as he handed the other glass over.

 

“Thanks.” He said before David smirked at him and dragged him into a dark corner.

“Wanna suck you.” He purred, dropping to his knees and staring up at Willie with blown eyes as he worked open the blond’s slacks and nuzzled at his hard-on.

Zdeno growled lowly when Ashley spread herself out on his desk, hiking her skirt up, showing him that she wasn’t wearing any panties. She yanked his belt open and shoved her hand into his black boxer briefs and palmed his dick. “Fuck, you’re huge.” She groaned and he shivered as he saw David stop in front of the cracked door.

 

He groaned when he couldn’t get hard, kicking her out of his office and almost breaking something before he thought about David. He stalked out of his office, found David in the hallway leaning against the wall and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him into his office and kicking the door closed.

 

“Do you have  _ any  _ idea what you do to me?” Zdeno growled, shoving the small boy against the door. His hair was all messed up, his cheeks flushed and mouth bitten red as he stared up at Zdeno.

 

“I think about you when I jerk off.” David said, biting his bottom lip.

“Excuse me?” He asked, stunned. David blinked up at him, “I could tell you were thinking about me too.” He said as Zdeno backed up against his desk. David followed and played with the end of Zdeno’s tie.

 

“So formal, I think you should unwind a little.” David said, pulling Zdeno down for a kiss. Zdeno went stiff and David growled, “Kiss me or I’ll go find someone else to pull this plug out of my ass and fuck me.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me, big man.” David said and Zdeno swallowed hard, a flush creeping higher up his neck. David pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor before going to work on his belt when Zdeno knocked his hands away, “Let me.” He growled.

 

David stood there as Zdeno yanked open his slacks and shoved them down along with his briefs. David gasped when Zdeno grabbed his ass with both hands and switched their positions, bending David back over the edge of his desk and pulling his shoes, socks and slacks off. His briefs were dangling around his ankle as Zdeno kicked his legs wider.

 

Zdeno shoved his own slacks down far enough to get his dick out, pulling the thick black plug out of David’s ass, growling when he saw it was covered in someone else’s come. He threw the plug on the floor, feeling the buzz of alcohol in his veins as he stroked his now rock hard dick and David squirmed on his desk staring up at him.

 

“Fuck me already, goddammit.” He demanded, pushing back. Zdeno went to line up then paused, reaching across his desk and pulling the drawer open, grabbing a condom and tearing into it with his teeth before rolling it on. He slid into David’s tight wet heat with a groan and grabbed onto his hips. David grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, kissing his neck and pulling his tie off, and unbuttoning his shirt down his chest.

 

He looked up at his boss and smiled before sucking a hickey onto his collarbone and felt the heat of orgasm creeping up his spine as while Zdeno fucked him hard and fast, the edge of the desk digging into his ass. He wrapped his legs around Zdeno’s powerful hips and tugged him closer. “Please.” David whimpered as Zdeno upped the ante and fucked him harder. The small amount of fat on his pecs, thighs and ass jiggled with every thrust, “God you’re so fucking tight.” Zdeno growled, eyes squeezing shut.

 

David clung to Zdeno’s shoulders and moaned like a wanton whore as Zdeno nailed his prostate over and over again. Soon David was coming all over his stomach and Zdeno was covering his mouth with his own, swallowing his sounds. David went tight around him and Zdeno couldn’t resist the orgasm that crashed over him, “ _ Fuck _ .” He groaned, shivering.

 

Minutes later Zdeno pushed himself up and disposed of the condom, pulling his slacks back into place and tucking his shirt back in. David slumped on the desk before Zdeno dragged him off and David found his clothes and dressed quickly. He looked up at Zdeno before darting out to find Willie, grabbing the blond who was chatting up a tall handsome man with tattoos.

 

“Hey! I was talking to him!” Willie exclaimed as David dragged him away to grab their coats. David fished out his wallet and keys, “we’re going home. Now.” David growled, dragging him out to the elevator.

 

When they stumbled into their apartment David was in a bad mood and Willie was in a worse one. “What the fuck is your problem?” Willie demanded once the door was closed.

 

“I fucked him okay?! And he practically kicked me out of his office.” David snapped, crossing his arms and looking at the floor. The look on Willie’s face changed from anger to one of shock.

 

“Oh.” Willie said, taking his coat off and hanging it up.

 

Zdeno caught a cab home and stumbled straight into his apartment, tearing off his clothes and falling into bed, he was asleep before he hit the pillow.

 

When the light peeked through the windows the next morning Zee growled and shoved his head under his pillow, then what happened last night hit him like a freight train. He fucked David over his desk like a cheap whore. He didn’t even fucking ask if David wanted it and they were both drunk. He fumbled for his phone and called David.

 

“ _ What? _ ” David groaned.

“It never happened. You and I never happened. Got it?” Zdeno growled.

“ _ Yeah, I figured. _ ” David said, hanging up on him.

 


	2. More than a start

Come Monday morning David walked into work, still favoring his hips, he was covered in huge hand print shaped bruises on his hips as he walked to his desk. His ass still fucking hurt and he grumbled when he sat down. His phone vibrated in his pants pocket and he pulled it out, he had a text from Willie.

_When you come home, I’m eating you out, kay?_

David replied with the thumbs up emoji and shoved his phone back into his pocket when he heard the door behind him open. He turned and saw nothing but a mask on Zdeno’s face.

“Let me know when the Rasmussen’s get here.” He said before going back into his office and shutting the door.

He was _not_ going to remind David of Friday night, even though David’s butt plug was in Zdeno’s desk drawer, along with his black briefs.

 

* * *

 

 

It took four months of David teasing Zdeno, bending over and picking things up, cocking his hips, playing with his hair and biting his lips constantly, for the older man to snap. It was barely noon on a Thursday in April when Zdeno punched the reception button on his desk phone, “Don’t bother me for the next hour and a half.” He growled before he stood up, he was hard in his slacks  already. He stalked across his office and yanked open the door, “I need to talk to you.” He said, grabbing David by the arm and dragging him into his office.

“You little fucking slut.” Zdeno kicked the door closed and David stared up at him with wide eyes. “All you do is stick your ass out and play with your fucking hair.” He snarled unbuttoning David’s shirt quickly and yanked his tie free of the knot it was in. He flipped the lock on his office door as he tugged David’s shirt off.

“I knew you wanted me.” David purred, licking his red lips. Zdeno rolled his eyes and shoved David back against the closed door before he started working on getting David’s belt open.

Once David was naked Zdeno flipped him around and pulled the lube from his pocket, flipping it open and coating his fingers before pushing two inside David without warning. “Fuck!” David yelped, going tight around Zdeno’s thick fingers.

“Shush.” Zdeno growled against his ear as David whimpered and squirmed. “Don’t want security coming in because you can’t handle me.”

“Oh fuck you, I’ve had bigger.” David grumbled before Zdeno scissored his fingers and spread David wider.

Zdeno had to palm himself to take the edge off with his free hand as David whined again when he pulled his fingers free. “Bend over the desk.” He ordered and David rolled his eyes, “Make me.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Zdeno sighed and grabbed David by the back of the neck and dragged him over to the huge oak desk, “Ass up, pretty boy.” He growled, untucking his dark gray button-up and unbuckled his belt.

David hopped up onto the desk and spread his legs, “I know you want this.” David purred, wrapping a hand around his dick and looking up at his boss from behind his bangs. Zdeno pushed his undone slacks down far enough to get his dick out, giving it a slow stroke before he rolled on a condom.

“You sure you can handle this?” Zdeno asked, shoving his legs open wider. He ran his fingers down the strong muscles of David’s stomach and hips, staring at the tattoo on David’s chest.

“I can handle you, I’ve had bigger.” David said, wrapping his legs around Zdeno’s waist. Zdeno pushed inside him after dripping more lube onto his dick. David clawed at Zdeno’s covered shoulders and arched, feeling the stretch as his dick somehow managed to get harder.

“Look at how easy you take me.” Zdeno smiled as he ran his hand down David’s thigh and gripped his knee, hooking it over his forearm and pushing deeper inside.

 

David stumbled out of Zdeno’s office forty-five minutes later with Zdeno’s keys in his hand, trying his hardest not to limp as he went to the elevators.

“Where are you going?” Emily asked as he adjusted his tie in the reflective front of the elevator doors.

“Lunch, Zdeno is sending me to pick up what he ordered.” David said, looking at her over his shoulder. She barely covered up her glare as he looked at her before the doors opened and the newest clients walked out. He smiled and stepped into the elevator, hitting the garage button before he realized he forgot his phone on Zdeno’s desk.

When he got back from picking up the lunch order from the bar four blocks away his stomach was growling and he felt lightheaded. “I got your lunch for you.” He said, pushing into Zdeno’s office and setting the food on the table on the side of the room instead of the desk.

“I can hear your stomach growling. Did you not get something for yourself?” Zdeno asked when David turned to leave. The boy shook his head, “I didn’t have enough money for anything to eat. I’ve got power bars in my bag that I’ll eat.” He said with a shrug.

“Here’s a twenty, go get something that’s actual food. I don’t want you falling over because your blood sugar dropped from not eating.” Zdeno said, pulling a twenty out of his wallet and holding it out. “The café downstairs should have sandwiches and salad for under fifteen.” He said, shoving the money in David’s hand when he stared. “Go before I have to carry you down there myself and force feed you.”

David ran out and got lightheaded when he reached the elevators again, his stomach growling loudly as he went down to the first floor.

 

Two days later David was trying to fix the printer when his phone went off in his pocket. “Yeah?” he asked when he answered.

“ _Where are you?_ ” Zdeno growled making him shiver.

“Fixing the printer down the hall, mine died at my desk. And I can’t get it to work. Dammit!” He growled, smacking it. His phone beeped twice and he looked at it, the call had been ended, he was hung up on.

Seconds later there was a huge hand slamming down on the printer beside his head. “I’m going to call someone to fix this. You’ve got better things to do.” Zdeno stated as David looked at him.

“Like what, sir?” he asked, dropping to his knees. He looked up from behind his bangs, his sleeves rolled up to the elbow, exposing his tattoo sleeve. “I want to suck you.” He said, biting his lip and hesitating before he touched Zdeno’s belt.

“If that’s what you want.” Zdeno said, putting his hand on David’s head and pulling him in. “Go on.” He said, pulling David’s face into his crotch. David whined and pulled open Zdeno’s slacks, nuzzling his bulge.

David pulled his slacks down out of the way and bit his lip as he tugged Zdeno’s dark red boxer briefs down and groaning when his dick slipped out. “Your dick is so big, sir.” David said, looking up at him and smiling. “Want it in my mouth.” He said, licking the head of Zdeno’s dick softly.

“God, fuck.” Zdeno groaned, pulling David’s hair as David took him into his mouth and swallowed him down.

David whimpered, he was already dripping precum and David could taste it on the back of his tongue as it slid down the back of his throat. He looked up and put his hands up, pausing before he put them on Zdeno’s hips.

“Put your hands behind your back, like a good boy.” Zdeno said, tipping his head back. David clasped his hands behind his back and whined when Zdeno pulled him down and fucked his throat ruthlessly.

Soon Zdeno was coming and David swallowed it all, “Good boy.” He groaned lowly, voice like gravel once he could speak and pulled David off.

“Thank you, sir.” David said with a cough, his voice wrecked.

“Get back to your desk. If you’re a good boy, I’ll help you with your problem tonight.” Zdeno said, buttoning up and walking back towards his office.

 

Hours later David stood from his desk, hoping to get home before Willie left for his job at the club. He stretched and his back cracked loudly, he bent to pick up his messenger bag and heard the door to Zdeno’s office open behind him.

“Are you heading out?” he asked as David straightened. David nodded and shoved his phone into his pocket, making sure he had his keys and jacket.

“I’m going to try to make it home before Willie has to go to his other job. He said he was making dinner.” He said, biting his lip.

“Maybe when he leaves you’ll come to my place and meet my girls.” Zdeno suggested but it didn’t sound like a suggestion, it sounded more like an order.

“Okay, I don’t have your address.” David said, rubbing the back of his neck. David was unsure about what Zdeno meant by ‘his girls’, he was divorced, did he mean his daughters?

Zdeno grabbed a sticky note off of David’s desk and scribbled his address down, “I’ll see you later.” He growled before leaving.

Once David made it home Willie was on the couch with a plate on his lap, eating a taco and trying not to make a mess everywhere. “Zee wants me at his place when you leave…” David said, going into the kitchen and making his own tacos.

 

Zee parked in the garage of his house, getting out and heading inside through the door that connected the garage to the kitchen. The clipping of claws across the hardwood made him look up, “Hey girls,” He said, kneeling down as his two pit bulls came at him at full speed. Daisy licked his face and wiggled her little brown body around and under his arm, huffing happily when he scratched behind her ears.

“We’re going to have some company over girls, so be nice.” He said lowly as Nellie rolled over and he scratched her belly, making her missing leg twitch. “Good girl,” he praised, standing up with a groan.

 

David rode the entire way to Zee’s house with a knot in his gut, he wasn’t completely sure about what was going to happen when he got there. What did Zee mean by, his girls? Did he mean his kids? If he meant kids, David couldn’t take it.

When the cab pulled up to the huge three story house with a four car garage, David was shaking when he got out after paying. He walked up the front walk and onto the front porch, he hesitated before knocking. There was a grunt and groan before the door was unlocked and pulled open, “Hello, David,” Zee said, holding the door open.

“Hi,” David said red all the way down his neck. Zee turned and whistled loudly, “Come here girls!” He yelled before the sound of nails on hardwood came through the house and two pit bulls ran past Zee’s legs and over to David, nearly tackling him. The gray and white one licked his hands and huffed happily. The brown one nearly knocked David down when she ran out.

“Sorry, they’re a little excited.” Zee said, grabbing both of them by their collars and dragging them off of David. “Down, Daisy, Nellie stop bugging David.” Zee said, pulling the gray and white one back and the brown one circled David on three legs and shoved her boxy head under his hand.

“Nellie, sit.” Zee said, the gray and white pittie sat at his side and looked up at him, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. “That one is Daisy,” Zee said as Daisy rolled over and wiggled her little body, her stubby tail making her entire butt shake as David knelt down and rubbed her stomach. “Come on in,” Zee said, helping him up and pulling him inside as the dogs swarmed him.

David kicked off his shoes once the front door was shut behind him. “Come on, in the kitchen, I was just going to start dinner.” Zee whistled lowly and the dogs followed him into the kitchen. David gasped when he walked into the kitchen; it was bigger than his and Willie’s entire apartment.

“Holy shit.” David said, looking at the stainless steel appliances and six burner stove built into the island in the middle of the black marble countertop. There was a double oven on the wall on the other side of the counter from the fridge, “This kitchen is bigger than our entire apartment.” He said, in awe as Zee bent over and fed the dogs.

“I had it built for me when I came over to the states from Slovakia.” Zee said, crossing his arms over his chest, he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged his hips and thighs. “I can fuck your or over any flat surface. It’s a big house we have plenty to choose from. All of my toys are upstairs though. Come over here.” He said, leaning back against the counter. David went over to him, nearly slipping on the smooth hardwood.

Zee grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up onto the counter, “I was planning on making steak bites and salad, and will you eat that?” He asked, hands resting on either side of David’s hips.

“Uh, yeah, that sounds really good.” David said before Zee’s hands clamped onto his hips and dragged him forward. Zee nudged his chin up and kissed him hard, sliding his huge hands up David’s sides. David grabbed onto the front of his shirt and whined when Zee pried his mouth open and ran his tongue over David’s possessively.

“Take your shirt off.” Zee growled, pulling back just enough to make David chase his mouth.

“I thought you were going to make dinner.” David said breath labored.

“Just because I’m not going to touch doesn’t mean I can’t look. Take your shirt off. I won’t ask again.” Zee said, stepping back. David pulled his shirt off and looked at Zee, “Fold it.” He ordered and David folded it neatly and set it on the counter beside his hip. Zee stepped back between David’s parted knees and grabbed him by the lower back, dragging him close and kissing him again.

David let out a low sound, grabbing Zee’s sides and chasing his mouth every time Zee tried to pull away. “Fuck,” David whimpered when Zee stepped back fully and went to dig around in the fridge.

Zee chose to ignore David, who was sporting a stiffy just from making out, for the sake of both of them. They needed to eat and if Zee got David naked there would be no eating, unless it was Zee eating David out.

Once Zee was finished making the steak bites and salad he looked at David, “Go set the table.” He said, pointing to the silverware he had laid out on the counter. Zee let the dogs in from the backyard and grabbed both Nellie and Daisy by the collar and led them upstairs to their room, shutting them in and making sure they had water in their bowls before shutting the door.

David set the table neatly like his mom taught him and stood back, looking at the placemats and silverware proudly, smiling confidently. “Good boy,” Zee said, making him jump. He set the bowl and plates on the table between the two plates.

Zee grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and poured them both a glass of water before sitting down. David wrung his hands in front of himself, “Are you wearing the briefs I bought you?” Zee asked, and when David nodded he looked up, “You know what? Take your pants off too.” Zee said, sipping from his water. David pushed his jeans off and took his socks off, folding it all nicely and setting it on the counter with his shirt.

“Can-can I sit on your lap please?” he asked, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks and neck.

“Of course,” Zee pushed his chair back far enough for David to fit on his lap and pulled his plate over in front of him. David started eating and Zee rested his hand on David’s hip, “You’re warm.” Zee murmured, kissing the nape of David’s neck.

David squirmed and fought the urge to shiver as he kept eating. When he finished he leaned back against Zee’s chest, glancing down at where Zee had his phone out, responding to an email. Zee wrapped his arm around David’s stomach and kissed the side of his neck. David relaxed and then let out a loud burp, making him blush. “Sorry, excuse me.” He said, looking away and covering his mouth.

Zee laughed quietly and kissed the back of his head. “It’s alright.” He said, standing and setting David on his chair, gathering up the dishes and taking them into the kitchen.

“I should—I can do that if you want me to.” David said, standing up.

“No need, I’ll just deal with them later.” Zee said, setting the dishes in the sink. David walked into the kitchen and automatically did them all, loading them into the dishwasher. “You didn’t have to do that.” Zee said when David was done.

“I normally do them at the apartment, Willie doesn’t like doing them.” David said, looking down. Zee grabbed his chin, “You will look me in the eye when you talk to me, understand?” He growled, looking into David’s eyes. David nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“Let’s go upstairs.” Zee said, pulling David by the hand up the stairs to the master bedroom. David gaped at the sight of the _huge_ bed, “That thing is bigger than our entire bedroom and bathroom combined.” He said and Zee pushed him over to it.

“Sit, I’ll be right back.” Zee said, going into the bathroom and washing his hands quickly. Leaning against the counter and running a hand down the back of his neck. “Fuck.” He groaned lowly.

David sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand over the navy silk sheets, “Whoa,” he breathed, looking around the room. It had white washed walls, gray trim and huge glass French doors that led out to a balcony.

When Zee came back out minutes later David was trembling and on the verge of tears. “David? What’s wrong, tell me.” Zee said, going over to him and sitting beside him on the bed, pulling him close.

“I-I don’t like being left alone in bedrooms, bad experiences.” David said, mumbling the last part.

“I was going to tie you up but I think that can wait till a later time.” Zee said, standing up and going into his walk in closet, changing out of his jeans into a pair of loose Warrior sweats before coming back out.

“H-how do you want m-me?” David asked, looking up at Zee before wringing his hands. Zee climbed up beside him, “Lay down beside me.” Zee said, grabbing the royal blue microfiber blanket off the end of the bed and pulling it up over David’s bare shoulders. David wiggled under Zee’s arm and sighed, “You’re warm.”


	3. Oh, Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zee meets William for the first time, and understands why David talks so much about him.

Zee kissed his head and ran his fingers through David’s hair, smirking when David nearly purred as he rubbed his thumb behind David’s ear. Soon David was asleep and Zee reached over and grabbed his tablet off the nightstand and his glasses.

He was reading over a contract when David shifted and woke up, “ _what’re you doing?_ ” he mumbled in Czech, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand. Zee looked over at him and smiled, “ _Just reading a contract, go back to sleep._ ” Zee responded in the same language continuing to run his hand through David’s shaggy hair.

 

In the morning Zee was changing into his slacks and button up, he had barely gotten his slacks on when David woke up, “ _Morning_.” David mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning.” He said as David looked over at him with sleepy blue eyes and messy bedhead. David’s eyes widened when he saw Zee standing there shirtless, he had two tattoo sleeves from his wrist and over the cap of his shoulder and the left half of his back was done. David squeaked and orgasmed, untouched, trembling and panting hard.

“David, did you just orgasm?” Zee asked, coming over to the bed. David blushed hard, trying hard to get his breathing under control. He ran his hand down David’s neck and smirked, kissing him softly. “You’re so easy for me.”

 “I should have made you brush your teeth before you fell asleep last night.” He added when he kissed David all soft and sweet one more time.

“Shut up,” David whined, pushing on Zee’s chest. “I wanna see your tattoos.” David said, pushing Zee down onto the bed and climbing up onto his lap, pulling at his wrist and looking at the intricate black and gray tattoos inked into his skin.

“You need to get in the shower David.” Zee said as David grabbed his other arm.

“Don’t wanna go to work today.” David said, kissing the inside of his wrist and looking at him with hooded eyes. Zee sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth as David rolled his hips down against his own.

“Babe… Go shower before I fuck you into the mattress.” Zee warned, grabbing the sheets. David hopped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, standing in the marble room with wide eyes.

The shower was walled in with marble and a crystal clear glass door, there were four shower heads coming out of the ceiling and a stone bench against one wall. “I went all out with the bathrooms… I had to have it tall enough for me, and when I was in Slovakia my bathroom was too small and I had to duck every single time I wanted to shower.” Zee said, startling David.

 

Zee sent David home to change and met him at the office. Zee had a meeting with the board of directors when he got there and didn’t see David.

“Willie was worried when I got home…” He said as Zee stood beside his desk two hours later.

“What happened?”

“Normally I’m home when he gets back from the club and I wasn’t last night. I told him I was going to your place but he thought I would be home when he got back.” David said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“But is he alright?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. Just was worried from uh, my job before this one? It wasn’t a good job and he was concerned.” David said, fiddling with his phone.

“Okay. Well I came out here to tell you I needed some copies of this contract made and sent out to the clients.” Zee said, handing him a stack of papers.

 

Zee grabbed his coat and made his way out of his office, “I’ve got a lunch meeting with James, I’ll be back later.” He said, patting David on the shoulder. He left the building and pulled his jacket on, heading down the street with a folder of papers tucked under his arm.

He walked into the diner and found a seat facing the door, once he sat down James walked in and ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to the table and sat down across from the larger man.

“Can I get you something to dri- Oh hi Zee.” The blond waiter said, making Zee look up. The blond standing there had a wide jaw, floppy hair and brilliant blue eyes.

“You must be William.” He said, sitting back in his chair, making it groan under his shifting weight. The blond blushed and handed over the menus.

“I’ll have a coffee.” James said, getting William to stop staring at Zee. William scribbled it down and nodded, “And for you?” he asked, looking at Zee.

“I’ll have a green tea if you have it.” He said and William nodded before leaving.

“He looks good.” James said, rubbing his scruffy jaw. Zee didn’t even look up from the file he was looking through when he responded, “Yes he does.” James let his eyes linger on William’s firm ass and thick thighs.

“Have you seen him before?” James asked after their drinks arrived and they both doctored it to their liking.

“This is the first time. His roommate works for me.” Zee said, taking a sip from his mug and setting it back down as he set the stack of papers on the table.

“Oh, is the roommate as cute as he is?” James questioned, looking at his half of the papers. He glanced up to see Zdeno smiling, “You’ve fucked him?”

“I know him. Professionally.” Zee defended as James sat back and smirked.

“From the way you smiled when I asked if he was just as cute I’d say you know him better than professionally.”

“We have a professional relationship; let’s just leave it at that.” Zee said, giving James a look that said if he didn’t drop it he would regret it.

Once they had their food they started discussing the contracts that Zee had gotten while James was out of town.

Willie was standing behind the counter, fidgeting before he looked at his watch, he had three hours left in his shift before he could go home, shower, see David and maybe have time to eat before he had to go to work at the club.

“Can I get you two anything else?” William asked as he set the check down on the table.

“No, thank you.” James said with a wink as Zee pulled his wallet from the inner pocket of his suit jacket. William smiled brightly and walked away. When he came back they were outside talking and there was a $100 on the check where a note was written on the napkin. It was a $20 dollar check and he got an $80 dollar tip.

“ _David speaks very highly of you._” Willie blushed as he reread the neat cursive writing on the napkin again before shoving it in his pocket and going to get his tip out of the drawer.

 

“Now that I think about it, I’ve seen him at one of the clubs downtown.” James said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“I bet you have. I think he might work there too.” Zee said, pulling his coat collar up.

“You should check it out, ask for a dance. It was Sinners where I saw him.”

“The one owned by Simmonds?”

“That’s the one. He’s their most popular dancer.”

“I’ll have to go by there.” Zee said, checking his watch as James pulled his car keys from his pocket.

 

That night after he got done with work Zdeno went home and changed out of his suit and into a pair of snug dark wash jeans and a dark gray button up. He bent down to pull his black Nike’s on and patted his pockets; he had his keys and wallet and looked around for his watch.

He grabbed it off his nightstand and clipped it around is wrist before he grabbed his phone off the nightstand and shoved it into his pocket.

Zee pulled up across the street from Sinners and parked his dark gray Hellcat before climbing out and locking it. He went to the bouncer at the front; he looked Zee from his feet to his face and straightened. “Hundred dollar cover charge,” the bouncer said as Zee pulled his wallet out and pulled a $100 out of it and handed it over.

“Go on in.” The bouncer said, opening the rope for him.

“Hey! What the fuck about us?” a college student yelled as Zee ducked under the door jamb as he went inside.

“He can pay. You can’t.”

The lights were low and the music was pulsing through the floor. He went over to the bar and leaned his elbows on the smooth countertop, “What can I get you?” A short blonde girl asked, popping up from seemingly nowhere and startling Zee. She had her lip and nose pierced and multiple piercings in her ears.

“I’ll take a rum and Coke.” He said, digging his wallet out and setting a twenty on the bar.

“Anything else, big boy?” she asked as she set the glass down in front of him.

“How do I get a private dance with William?” he asked, sipping from his glass and holding his hand up when she went to hand him his change.

“Oh, Willie? Just go over there and tell Ry that you want a private dance and pay him.” She said, pointing to the stocky guy at the other end of the bar. Zee nodded, drained his glass and went over to the man.

Once he had paid and was in the room he sat back and waited. The door opened and Zee looked over, William was dressed in a black silk robe that he hung up on the hook by the door and took a deep breath before turning around.

He startled when he saw Zee and yelped making the bigger man go to stand up when he came over and put his hand on Zee’s shoulder.

“No, sit down. I thought you were someone else.” He said as Zee sat back on the plush chair and William went over to the stereo and turned it on low. Zee looked at the length of William’s strong legs and bit his lip when he saw the blood red satin heels that had thin straps around his ankles and with at least six inch heels and a two inch platform.

William turned and strutted over to Zee, the tiny black lace panties he was wearing barely covering his dick. “There are cameras in here so you can’t touch all that much.” He said, biting his lip as he turned and wiggled his ass.

Zee set his hands on the arm rests as William climbed onto his lap and rolled his hips over and over again, throwing his head back and arching his spine.

“Are you going to tip me or not?” Willie asked as he pushed his chest out and Zee’s gaze focused on his pretty pink nipples that were pierced with black hoops. Zee shifted to the side and nearly dumped Willie on the floor as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and slid a twenty in Willie’s waistband.

“You have no idea how badly I want to touch you right now.” Zee groaned, tipping his head back as Willie ran his hands down his arms and grinned.

“No touching, unless you want to take me home.” William said, standing up and going to the pole in the center of the room. He twisted around it and Zee leaned his elbows on his knees as he watched.

Willie spun around the pole and tipped back as he hung upside down and smirked at Zee, “Like what you see sir?” he asked as he dropped back onto his feet. The heels clicked on the cement floor as he walked over to the chair where Zee was sitting, running a hand through his shaggy hair and smiling.

“I love what I see.” Zee said, pulling a fifty out of his wallet and tucking it into his waistband beside the first.

“You don’t have to give me such big bills…” Willie said as the song ended and Zee put another fifty in his waistband.

“William, I’ve got the money and I was told if I kept paying for you I can keep you in here tonight.” He said, rubbing his clammy hands along his thighs and looking up at Willie.

“Oh, okay, I can do that.” Willie said, bending down to take his heels off and sticking his ass out.

“I want to touch so bad.” Zee groaned before cursing in Slovak and leaning back.

“Maybe you can touch…” Willie said, biting his bottom lip. “Just a little bit.” He said, licking his lips and kneeling on either side of Zee’s thighs. “Will you roll your sleeves up so I can see your tattoos?”

Zee rolled his sleeves up his forearms and smirked when Willie licked his lips again. “You like?” Zee asked, letting his accent thicken.

“I like a lot.” Willie said touching his arms and grinning when Zee groaned.

“What the _fuck_?” The door slammed open and Willie nearly fell off of Zee’s lap when he grabbed his hips to steady him. “Friday is my fucking _night_ with you, William.” Ryan growled, grabbing William by the arm and dragging him off Zee’s lap.

“Ryan! I didn’t know you were back in town, and he paid for the night with me…” Willie yelped, trying to get the bigger man to let go of his arm. His grip was tight and was starting to leave another bruise.

“Let go of him.” Zee growled, standing to his full height of six feet nine inches. Ryan glared at him and went to pull William over to him when Zee pried off his fingers from William’s arm. Zee pushed William behind his body and stepped toe to toe with the man glaring at the small blond boy.

“This is none of your fucking business.” Ryan growled, swinging a punch before Zee grabbed his hand and twisted his arm.

“It is my fucking business. Do not touch him again.” Zee growled as he stood with his hand on William’s trembling arm. “We’re leaving, come on, William.” Zee said, turning and handing William his robe.

Willie grabbed his heels and ran out, not wanting to be in the middle of the inevitable fist fight.

“He’s mine. Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?” Ryan asked, getting nose to nose with Zdeno.

“No one of your concern.” Zee said, shoulder checking him as he walked out.

 

Willie came out of the locker room, having collected his money for the night and putting on his sweats, hoodie and ratty blue Converse high-tops, and ran right into Zdeno’s chest.  “Oof” he groaned, nearly dropping his duffle on the floor.

“Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted me to give you a ride home?” Zee asked quietly, his hands in his pockets so he won’t touch William. His hood was up and he looked pissed from what Zee could see.

“Fine.” William growled, walking past him and going outside. Zee led him with a hand on his lower back to the passenger side of the gunmetal gray Challenger. “Is this yours?” he asked, shoving his hood off.

“Yeah, it’s a Hellcat SRT.” Zee said, taking William’s duffle bag and setting it in the trunk next to his workout bag before closing it and going around to the driver’s side. Willie got in and watched with wide blue eyes as Zee folded himself into the supple leather seat behind the wheel.

“That’s what David said, and that you let him drive it to go get lunch.” He said, chewing on the inside of his lip as Zee pulled the key out of his pocket and putting it in the ignition. The engine turned over and the radio kicked on, base throbbing through the speakers. Zee went to turn it off when Willie’s hand and going red when the lyrics came through.

“David stole my phone and changed my playlists…” Zee said as Innocent High by Blood on the Dance Floor played. Willie giggled and Zee pulled out of his parking spot, “Where am I going?” he asked as Willie took Zee’s phone and changed the song and Church Bells by Carrie Underwood started.

“Uh, turn here.” Willie said, putting Zee’s phone into the cup holder.

When Zee pulled up to the rundown apartment building his hands tightened on the steering wheel. “Thanks.” Willie said, climbing out and opening the trunk, grabbing his duffle and going inside.

 

In the morning Zee laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling, he remembered seeing dark hand shaped bruises on William’s narrow hips, his molars ground and he reached over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, seeing he had a text from David.

8:01am _Thank you for bringing willie home last night_

8:34am _You’re welcome_

Zee sat up and felt his back crack as he shifted and got off his bed, heading for the bathroom when the doorbell went off downstairs. He groaned and changed direction, heading out the door and down the stairs, Daisy and Nellie were swarming the door and he caught them both by the collar, hauling them back and opening the door.

David was standing there in a pair of snug jeans and a black hoodie, a dark blue Pats snapback on his head. “Hi” He said cheeks red from the cold.


	4. Contracts and scares

"Hello David.” Zee said, letting go of the dogs and letting them swarm David.

“Can I uh, come in?” he asked as Daisy licked his hand until he scratched her head. Zee stepped back and David walked in, kicking off his shoes as Zee shut the door behind his back. David looked at him and bit his lip, letting his eyes run down Zee’s exposed stomach to the V of his oblique muscles and where his sweats barely hung on his hips.

“My eyes are up here.” Zee said, crossing his inked arms over his chest. David took his sweet time meeting Zee’s eyes and licked his lips.

“I came here to fuck you.” He said biting his lip and staring at Zee with blown pupils.

“Oh really?” he asked, shifting his stance and looking down at David as he came closer. David ran his finger down Zee’s stomach to his waistband, licking his red lips and staring up at him, “Yes really. Is Saturday, I want you to fuck me, all day. Until I can’t move, please, sir.” He said, looking up at him and smiling innocently.

Zee swallowed hard and David ran his finger down the length of Zdeno’s hard abdomen, “Can I suck you off again please?” David asked when his finger got to the top of his sweats and hooked his finger in the elastic.

Zee nodded and David dropped to his knees, nuzzling Zee’s half hard cock through the black cotton workout sweats. David groaned and tugged his sweats down, swallowing the drool that pooled in his mouth when he saw that Zee was nearly fully hard already.

“Want to say thank you again.” David murmured as he leaned forward and lapped at the head of Zee’s erection lightly. Zee stood stock still, his arms still crossed over his chest as David took his dick into his mouth and sucked softly, “That it? You can’t take more of me? And if you want me that badly you can only use your mouth.”

David clasped his hands behind his back, moaning like a slut as he swallowed Zee to the hilt, his nose buried in the wiry dark curls at the base of Zee’s dick. Zdeno groaned in Slovak, his eyes closing as David swallowed over and over.

“You are so eager for it.”

 

"Look at how cute his dogs are!" David said, showing Willie the pictures of Daisy and Nellie that he had on his phone. Zee sat there and went red, "I rescued Daisy from the shelter and Nellie from an abusive breeder." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can I meet them?" Willie asked, looking over at Zee.

"Yes you can. I want you to meet them." He said, patting Willie on the knee. David smiled and nuzzled Willie's neck, "You're going to love them." He murmured, gnawing on the inside of his lip.

"David leave him alone." Zee said as David sucked a hickey into the side of Willie's neck. "We are in public." Zee growled pulling David back by the collar of his shirt.

 

David sat at the island in Zee's kitchen staring at the stack of papers sitting in front of him, "Do you want me to fill this out?" He asked, his hands folded in his lap as he looked at the top of the first page. _Dominant Submissive Contract. Entered Between._ There was a space for The Dominant, left blank, and a place for the submissive to sign, also left blank.

"I want to go over it with you before you sign it." Zee said, turning back to the stove where he was making pasta.

"Oh, okay."

"Before this, whatever this is, goes any further I want this signed or not. If it's not signed, _this_ , how I tie you up and fuck you and you do what I say, ends. Our sexual relationship ends and we go back to the way we were before we had sex. I won't fire you, you can continue to work for me with no drawbacks. I will not punish you for ending this if you don't want it." He said, looking David in the eye.

"Let's go over it." David said, flipping the front page over,

When they got to the Exclusivity section David looked up, "I have a question." He said, chewing on the inside of his lip. Zee nodded for him to continue and pushed his empty bowl aside, reaching for his glass of water.

"I only want to be with you and Willie. Just you and Willie." He said, rubbing his chest, "No one else." He stated. Zee nodded and sipped from his glass, setting it back on the table and turning to face David fully.

"Then write that down. I'm glad you brought it up. I wanted to know if it was just going to be me or both of us, since you seem so close with him." Zee said, licking his lips and handing David the pen back. "And your limits, I don't expect you to write them all down right now."

"I already know my limits." David said, chewing on his lip as he wrote them down, one after the other. He pushed the page over and went on to the next one. "Are you going to buy me a collar?" He asked after a minute.

"I was going to if you said you wanted one. I was thinking an anklet or a chain one for daily and a leather one, embossed or with a plate, which ever you prefer. You and I can go pick it out. But I don't want to go get that until we've settled in, and know how this will work. I want to get you and William a better apartment. One that is rent controlled and has a doorman, because the place you live isn't a good place. I own a few buildings in town that I can find a place for you both." Zee said, sitting back in his chair.

They finished going over the contract and David signed the front neatly before dating it at the bottom. Zee took it from him and wrote his name on the line.

"Do you want me to do the dishes?" David asked after a pause.

"No, I can." Zee said, standing up and taking their bowls and plates to the sink.

 

There was a note on David's desk that next week, " _I made an appointment for you to get your body hair lasered off. The appointment is for four o'clock today. You can leave early to be there.- Zdeno"_ David swallowed and looked at his watch, it was ten till four. The address was written on the back of the note card.

He limped out of the cab he caught home and up the stairs of their apartment, they still had packing to do before they moved. He collapsed on the couch once he grabbed the frozen broccoli as out of the freezer and changed out of his suit, "Oh Jesus." He whimpered when he set the frozen broccoli on his burning junk.

David was watching Chopped when Willie came home, dropping his bag and coat by the door as he kicked off his shoes.

“Why do you have the broccoli on your junk? I was going to make it for dinner tonight.” William complained, narrowing his eyes at David as he shifted. “Why the fuck are you wearing just your briefs?” he asked, snatching the bag of broccoli from David’s hand and away from his junk.

“Uh, Zee made me appointments to get my hair laser off?” he said blushing down his neck. He glanced at his phone and unlocked it, sending a text back to Zee.

“Was that part of the contract?” Willie asked as he went into the kitchen with his armload of groceries.

“Yeah, he said if I wanted them I could do them, but if I didn’t then I would have to shave. I shave!”

“Yeah right.” Willie scoffed as David sat there texting Zee.

“I do! Zee wants to know if he can come over for dinner, he said he would bring wine and steaks.” David said, looking up from his phone. Willie was digging through the groceries he had just bought with his small number of tips from the last three days.

“I’ll make salad, since that’s all I got for dinner.” Willie said, grabbing a bowl from the sink and started making the salad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Zee? I haven’t heard from Willie and he said he was going to be back an hour ago.” David said, “I’m sorry for calling you so late but I’m worried and-and-and he was working at the club tonight.” He sniffled and wiped his eyes, holding his phone up to his ear.

“I’ll go see if I can find him _._ ” Zee said, rolling out of bed and reaching for the pair of sweats he left on the ground. He pulled them on and held his phone between his ear and shoulder. “I will call you when I find him okay? I’m going to come get you and you can help.”

Zee yanked on an old hoodie marked with the Team Slovakia logo, shoving his bare feet into his Nike’s and making sure he had his keys and wallet.

David was sitting in the passenger seat as Zee pulled into the parking lot of Sinners. “Stay here I’ll go inside and ask.” He said as he parked his Range Rover in front of the club and got out.

The bouncer unhooked the velvet rope and wiped the rain out of his eyes as Zee stalked past him and into the club. “Have you seen William?” He asked Ryan.

“No, I haven’t for at least an hour.”

Zee stalked out the back door, holding his hand above his eyes to block out the rain and the security light. He saw a body crumpled on the ground beside the dumpster and ran over, William was laying there, covered in bruises and blood.

“Oh William.” Zed breathed, picking him up carefully. His clothes were torn and he was missing a tennis shoe, his face looked like one huge bruise. He carried the lean blond to his car and pulled the backdoor open, “David, will you please come back here and hold him?” Zee asked calmly as he set William’s limp body in the backseat.

David sobbed as Zee buckled in and tore out of the parking lot, heading towards the hospital. He threw it into park in front of the hospital, getting out and grabbing Willie from the backseat, going in and looking at the nurse at the desk.

“I need a private room and your best doctor, NOW.” He growled, holding William to his chest. The nurse jumped up and led them towards a private room before David and Zdeno were asked to leave so the doctor could examine William.

“Why did they listen so fast?” David asked between sniffles.

“This uh, entire emergency room wing was funded by our firm.” Zee said, shoving off his hood and rubbing his eyes.

“Uh, sir? The doctor wants to talk to you.” The nurse said, shoving her hands into the pockets of her black scrubs. Zee walked into the room and saw the doctor looking at the chart.

“Was he uh… you know…” Zee trailed off, not wanting to say raped.

“No, he was beaten pretty bad and has a bunch of bruising and lacerations. He was drugged and we’ve given him medication to counteract whatever he was given.” The doctor said, making Zee sigh in relief.

“I’ll do a toxicology screening but he’s stable and it looked like he has been given whatever drug before.”

“Before? How many times?”

“Very often. He had a high tolerance for it, so it looks like he was given a higher dose that was way over what it should have been. He could have overdosed.” The doctor said as Zee looked over at David who had tears running down his face.

Zee reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling the blanket higher up on his shoulder. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Zee said, pulling David into his chest.

Eventually Zee got up and put David on the chair, “I’m going to go grab a change of clothes and get you two some clothes, okay? I’ll be right back.” David sniffled and the doctor, Dr. de Luca, said “I’ll sit with them until you get back.”

Zee left and went back home, calming the dogs down and going upstairs, “Fuck.” He groaned, remembering that he couldn’t remember how to get to their house. He changed into a clean pair of sweats, yanked on a dry hoodie and pulled socks on.

He grabbed a duffle bag and threw in two pairs of Warrior sweats and a pair of clean shirts from the dryer. He left and went back to the hospital, yawning and rubbing his eyes before he parked in an actual parking spot and got out, heading back inside.

“Here, David.” The nurse said, handing him a cup of hot chocolate. “Drink this, it’ll warm you up.” She said before Zdeno walked in and set the duffle bag down.

“You should change and then drink that.” He said, pulling out a pair of sweats and a shirt. David traded him the hot chocolate for the dry clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

The nurse, Andrea, smiled to herself as she left the room, she could see how much Zdeno cared for both boys.

David shuffled out of the bathroom, the stretched-out neck of the Patriots shirt hung off his shoulder and the sleeves hung inches past his fingertips. Zee pulled the shirt back up on David’s shoulder and handed him the hot chocolate.

David ended up falling asleep on Zee’s lap, his head resting on Zee’s shoulder, snoring softly as Zee dozed off, his legs asleep. The doctor came back in, in the morning and Zee was checking his phone.

“We’re going to keep him over night again to make sure he doesn’t have any internal bleeding or anything majorly wrong.” He said and Zee nodded.

“Thank you.” Zee said, rubbing his hand up and down the length of David’s spine. David sighed and his hand went limp from it’s death grip on Zee’s shirt, he relaxed and went back to snoring.

 

“Hey, James, can you head over to my house and check on Nellie and Daisy? And feed them?” Zee asked as he stood in the hallway by the nurse’s station.

“ _Yeah, sure no problem. Curiosity demands I ask, but why do you need me to go check on your dogs?_ ”

“I’m at the hospital right now. William was attacked.”

 

They slowly eased William off the sedative and let him wake up on his own, “Hey,” David said, sniffling, his eyes red. Willie smiled, “ _hi babe._ ” He mumbled in Swedish.

When his awareness came back he looked around the room and realized he was in the hospital. “What happened?” he asked, throat dry. Zee handed him a glass of water and put the straw to his lips.

“You were drugged and beaten.” The doctor said, standing on the other side of the bed.

“Oh.” Willie said, looking down at the plastic cup in his hands. It wasn’t the first or the second, or even the third time he’s woke up in the hospital with no idea how he got there. The one difference from the many other times, he wasn’t sore, down below, like the past.

 

 

“I wasn’t raped this time was I?” he asked quietly.

“No, not that I could tell.” Dr. de Luca said and Zee resisted his urge to break his phone in his hand. He relaxed his grip and took a deep breath, “I’ll go uh, start the car.” He said, turning and leaving the room.

Zee got out to the car and pulled his keys out of his pocket, sitting on the curb and putting his head between his knees, taking deep even breaths so he didn’t punch the window out of his Range Rover. The breath rattled in and out of his chest, he could barely hold back his anger, ‘this time?’ he wondered how many times this had happened to William.

He was barely twenty-one and he had been _raped_ more than once? What the fuck had caused it? _Who_ , had caused it and had done it?

"I’m going to fucking murder Getzlaf.” He growled, standing up and unlocking the door, shoving the key in the ignition and starting the V8 supercharged engine. He went back inside and saw Davie helping Willie down the hallway, “I can carry you if you want?” he asked, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he was already.

Willie shook his head, then almost fell and Zee caught him, “I’ll carry you, you lost a shoe last night.” Zee said, picking him up and carrying him out to the car, setting him in the backseat again and pulling a blanket over his lap.

 

Zee deposited him in the bathroom upstairs, “I’ll get you some food, you can soak in the tub.” He said, turning and punching on the water on the keypad on the wall. “The contractor wanted to go all out with the electronics, you can control the temperature from here.” He motioned at the keypad before he left the room and went downstairs.

David hovered while Zee made pancakes, bacon and eggs before going back upstairs, following the dogs and pushing into the bathroom.

“Here,” he said as David knelt beside the tub. Zee set the plates on the edge if the tub and leaned against the counter as David fed Willie pieces of pancake.

“I’ll uh, leave you two alone.” Zee said, going to leave when Willie reached out for him, “No, stay.” He said, grabbing Zee’s hand.

David pulled Zee down beside him on the ground as Daisy put her head on the edge of the tub and stared at Willie until he scratched her head. She grunted and Willie smiled, “She’s cute.” He said before sinking back into the water.

“I’m sorry this happened to you.” Zee said quietly.

“It’s nothing new.”

“You don’t have to do that anymore if you don’t want.” Zee said, looking over at him.

“I don’t have a choice; I have to pay tuition.” Willie said, glaring at the water.

“I can find you a better job other than stripping and working at that diner.” Zee growled, clenching his hand into a fist.

“You could work at the firm.” David suggested quietly.

“I-I don’t know how.”

“William, you’re a stats major. It shouldn’t be that hard for you, and from what David has told me, you’re a fast learner.” Zee said as Willie went pink behind his bruises. David pushed Willie’s hair back and ran more hot water in the tub.

 

 


End file.
